The Peanuts Movie
| release date = November 6, 2015 | location = | runtime = 85 minutes | budget = $99 million | gross = $246.2 million | book = }} The Peanuts Movie is a CGI feature film starring Charlie Brown, Snoopy & others. It is produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox based on Charles M. Schultz's comic strip Peanuts. It features the voice of Bill Melendez (via archival recordings). It was released on November 6, 2015. Plot When the Little Red-Haired Girl moves into his neighborhood, Charlie Brown develops a crush on her, but is frustrated that his long-running streak of bad luck will prevent him from ever getting noticed. Lucy tells him that he should try being more confident. Because of Lucy's advice, Charlie Brown decides to embark upon a series of new activities in hope of finding one that will get the Little Red-Haired Girl to notice him. His first attempt is to participate in the school's talent show with a magic act and his beagle Snoopy helps as well as Woodstock, Snoopy's good bird friend. However, when his sister Sally's act goes wrong, Charlie Brown sacrifices his time for her and then, with Snoopy's help, helps his sister from being humiliated, although he humiliates himself in return. For the next part, Charlie decides to impress the Little Red-Haired Girl with dance skills, so he signs up for the school dance and gets Snoopy to teach him all his best moves. At the dance, Charlie Brown starts to attract praise for his skills, but then he slips and sets off the sprinkler system, which causes the dance to be cut short and all the other students to look down upon him once more. Later, Charlie Brown is partnered with the Little Red-Haired Girl to write a book report. At first, he is excited to have a chance to be with her, but she is called away for a week to deal with a family illness, leaving Charlie Brown to write the report all by himself. Hoping to impress both the Little Red-Haired Girl and his teacher, Charlie Brown writes his report on the collegiate-level novel War and Peace. At the same time, Charlie Brown finds he is the only student to get a perfect score on a standardized test. The other children congratulate him, and his popularity begins to climb. However, when he goes to accept a medal at a school assembly, he learns that the test papers were accidentally mixed up and that the perfect score actually belongs to Peppermint Patty. Charlie Brown declines the medal, losing all his new-found popularity. Worse, his book report is destroyed, and he must admit to the Little Red-Haired Girl that he has caused them to both fail the assignment. At the end of the school year, Charlie Brown is surprised when the Little Red-Haired Girl chooses him for a pen pal. Linus convinces Charlie Brown that he needs to tell the Little Red-Haired Girl how he feels about her before she leaves for the summer. Racing to her house, he discovers that she is about to leave on a bus for summer camp. He tries to chase the bus, but is prevented from reaching it. Just as he is about to give up, Charlie Brown sees a kite fall from the Kite-Eating Tree, and the string becomes entangled around his waist and sails away with him, quickly bringing him up to the bus's window. Amazed to see Charlie Brown successfully flying a kite, the other children follow. Upon reaching the bus, Charlie Brown finally asks the Little Red-Haired Girl why she chose him in spite of his failures. The Little Red-Haired Girl explains she admires his selflessness and praises him as an honest, caring, and compassionate person. The two promise to write to one another. The other children catch up to Charlie Brown and crowd around to congratulate him before picking him up on their shoulders and carrying him away. In a side story, Snoopy, upon discovering a typewriter in a dumpster, decides to write a novel about his alter-ego, the World War I Flying Ace, trying to save his lover Fifi from the Red Baron with Woodstock and his friend's help. He ends up acting out his adventure, coming across Charlie Brown and the gang several times along the way. He successfully defeats the Red Baron and rescues Fifi. However, as Snoopy is celebrating his victory with Fifi and his siblings, he learns that the Red Baron has survived, causing him to furiously declare revenge on the Red Baron. Lucy is narrating the story and when the story finishes, she throws the papers in front of her and says that it was the worst story she has ever read, so Snoopy throws the typewriter at her in retaliation and licks her face, causing her to run away in disgust, but he gives it its deserved Snoopy Lucy shooting his typewriter. The first post scene that appears during the credits is Lucy and Charlie Brown performing the football gag. In the second scene that appears during the credit, Snoopy, Fifi, Woodstock, the Beagle Scouts, and Snoopy's siblings celebrate Snoopy's victory over the Red Baron with root beer, that is until the Red Baron shows up again and knocks Snoopy into the root beer causing him to shout "Curse you, Red Baron!" (via thought bubble). After the credits are over, Linus model tri-plane, the runaway flying of which is a running gag throughout the film, finally sputters to a stop over the pond and falls straight in. it's it's joke a lot at school and the play season of cows carnival panic your'e round carnival time fifi the french poodle slept to paris Cast *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Hadley Belle Miller as Lucy van Pelt *Francesca Capaldi as the Little Red-Haired Girl and Frieda *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (from archival recordings) *Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi *Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown *Alexander Garfin as Linus van Pelt *Mar Mar as Franklin *Noah Johnston as Schroeder *AJ Teece as Pig-Pen *Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty *Rebecca Bloom as Marcie *William Alexander Wunsch as Shermy *Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty *Madisyn Shipman as Violet *Troy "Trombone Shorty" Andrews as Miss Othmar and Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl *Micah Revelli as Little Kid Critical Reception The Peanuts Movie received very positive reviews from critics with a score of 87% based on 194 reviews with an average score of 7.06/10 on Rotten Tomatoes. Gallery ThePeanutsMovie.jpg BjCAbvyCEAACEh-.jpg Image cinema.jpg Imageposter1.jpg Peanuts2015-Logo.png Peanutsmovie3.jpg Peanutsmovie7.jpg Category:Animated features released by 20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Films based on television series Category:CGI films Category:Films based on comic strips Category:English-language films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2015 films Category:2015 3D films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American children's films Category:American comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:Films directed by Steve Martino Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Peanuts Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Blockbusters Category:Films with post-credit scenes Category:2010s films Category:Films rated G Category:20th Century Fox animated films